With Your Permission
by KittySkywalker
Summary: "Count how old were you when your ears were pierced?" "Eighteen." Vladislaus refrained from rolling his eyes. 'See' he wanted to ask. Why did he have to wait so long? In which Gabriel enjoyes being controlling. Warning: Slash  VHXVD


_**Title**__: With Your Permission_

_**Pairing**__: Gabriel Van Helsing/ Vladislaus Dracula_

_**Rating**__: T _

_**Warning**__: Slash, affection between two men_

_Please review!_

Vladislaus had been twenty-two when he had his ears pierced. It was normal for men of high birth rank to wear them and it was finally happening. He'd wanted to pierce them ever since he'd become a man at the age of eighteen. Though his dearest friend Gabriel, had convinced his father not to let him do it. He never knew _why_. Every time Vladislaus tried to do what was his very birthright Gabriel stopped him. Valerious the Elder remained confused but consented to Gabriel's judgment.

Only he and his son were the two members of the Dragulia clan, and the world at large, who knew the truth of Gabriel's existence. To be the ones closest to the Left Hand of God was an honor neither of them was sure they deserved. As such Valerious regarded Gabriel as his most trusted advisor and followed the man's advice exactly. Even in menial personal matters.

For Vladislaus, Gabriel was many things. Surrogate older brother, best friend…and when they were alone, they were much more than friends. Gabriel terrified him, annoyed him, but there were times Gabriel would blatantly let the younger man know how much he was adored by him.

And so _finally_ Gabriel had said yes to Vladislaus piercing his ears. Valerious seemed uncharacteristically joyful that bitter winter afternoon. The three men sat in the main parlor room of Castle Valerious waiting for one of the servants to return with the few supplies needed. Vladislaus tried to hold back a grin. He looked between his father and lover both of them giving him a wink. He attempted to act as dignified as he could hoping not to embarrass himself. He felt like a child again, continuously spoilt rotten. He finally gave in and smiled widely showing his father perfectly straight pearl white teeth as the scarred Count walked over to him.

Valerious made a fist, palm faced towards the elegant rug on the floor. Slightly unsure Vladislaus held up his own hand, and twin golden hoops fell into his palm. He carefully picked them up afraid he might bend or break them. The size of the hoops was relatively small forged by thin strips of solid gold.

"They're beautiful," he said distracted.

"They were a present from your mother. First pair I ever wore," his father explained, "I wanted you to have them."

Vladislaus was silent for a moment before he smiled gratefully up at Valerious, "Thank you."

The older man did not respond though his eyes were glistening. Vladislaus was his only child, and a boy he was certainly proud of. Although calling him a boy was no longer fair. They were far removed from the days when Vladislaus would burst into his study and sit with, or eventually perch himself _on_ his father's lap. His son was no longer his little boy. Vladislaus had already seen war. He'd killed and escaped death himself. He was only twenty-two. And every night Valerious sent up a prayer thanking God that his son lived, and no scars marred his young handsome face. Valerious rubbed the top of his son's head, silken black locks nearly escaping.

Vladislaus grimaced slightly when the clip that restrained his hair slipped down a few inches. The only time the young man liked having his hair down was when Gabriel was intent on running his now calloused fingers through it. As Valerious made his way to his previous seat on the opposite divan, Vladislaus gently set the earrings down on the table next to him and fixed his silver hair clip. His stunning blue eyes caught Gabriel's for a moment, and he flushed faintly.

He _knew_ that look.

A small wave of heat travelled to his lower belly, at the unadulterated lust in Gabriel's brown eyes. He was going to be sore tomorrow morning…

Thankfully before he could shame himself the servant they'd been waiting for hurried into the room. He bowed to his superiors before depositing a needle, shreds of cloth, a small bowl of water, and some ice on the table where the earrings sat. He knelt down in front of Vladislaus, and the dark haired man slid foreword. As the servant began his work, Gabriel started a light conversation.

"Count how old were you when your ears were pierced?"

"Eighteen." Vladislaus refrained from rolling his eyes.

'_See_?' he wanted to ask. Why did he have to wait so long?

He was momentarily distracted when the servant told him to hold the fragments of ice against the lobes of his ears. He did so, somewhat unsure of why he needed to. Any bafflement was slowly replaced with regret as the ice took away heat from his ears and the tips of his fingers, numbing them.

"Do you wear a pair my Lord?" Gabriel asked. Valerious moved his long grey hair to the side revealing emerald studs.

"They're lovely," Gabriel complimented him.

"Thank you Gabriel, but please, don't call me 'my Lord'," he said.

Gabriel smiled and Vladislaus swallowed nervously. Why was Gabriel acting…so strangely? He never called his father 'my Lord', and he never looked at Vladislaus so hungrily with others near. The younger man decided it would be best to ignore Gabriel for now.

The servant reverently guided Vladislaus to put the ice down and look forward. When the servant barely touched his face and smiled at him, Gabriel's brown eyes flashed. Vladislaus nearly gulped.

_Why was he acting like that?_

Vladislaus focused his eyes forward, as the flame sterilized needle began to push against his flesh. He was nervous yet refused to show it. He concentrated on the conversation his lover and father shared, not so much the words as the sound of their voices. They were soothing though he jumped when the needle finally passed through his skin and out the other side. He was numb so there was no pain, only a pressure and a movement he wasn't used to. The first earring slipped into the newly punctured hole without incident. The second had been trickier, but the servant was careful. He finally departed and left the three men alone.

Vladislaus flushed as his father and Gabriel intently scrutinized both his ears. They eventually nodded to each other. The earrings were even. Good. Because if they hadn't been someone would pay dearly. Vladislaus turned his head as they approached wanting a closer look. Careful not to actually touch, Vlaerious and Gabriel admired his new look.  
>Gabriel couldn't tell if Vladislaus looked younger or more mature with the golden hoops. But to his pleasant surprise, the boy's natural sex appeal increased. He smirked pleased with himself for…something.<p>

Vladislaus avoided his gaze at all costs lest their eyes betray them to his father. Valerious on the other hand was oblivious to what was right in front of him. He gave a rare full smile to his son before ruffling his hair again. This time the silver hair clip did fall upon the cushions Vladislaus rested on. His silken ebony locks fell around his shoulders and framed his face. When he let it down his straight hair reached just under his shoulder blades.

Gabriel fought with all he had not to smother the boy with passionate kisses. Vladislaus was delectable with his blue eyes flashing, eyebrows furrowed, cheeks flushed in annoyance, hair slipping and sliding with every movement, and those damn _earrings_. Valerious barked out a laugh when his son huffed and gathered his stray locks back in their clip.

"Well if I can borrow you both for a few moments there's something I wish to discuss," the grey haired Knight propositioned abruptly.

Gabriel and Vladislaus followed suit, but not before Gabriel grabbed onto his lover's arm as soon as Valerious turned the corner.

"What?" Vladislaus asked nervously.

"Nothing," Gabriel answered simply. He was staring at the hoops again. He brought his hand up to almost feel one when he decided to caress the younger man's face.

"Do they hurt?" Gabriel murmured with a hint of concern. Vladislaus smiled lovingly at him.

"No," he took Gabriel's hand in his own, "Come on. He's waiting for us."

They, much to their regret, broke off physical contact by the time they entered Vlaerious' study. Gabriel and Vladislaus joined the aged man to look at a map sprawled out. Valerious and Gabriel discussed battle strategies, and Vladislaus tried to focus. He _did_. But as the numbness faded away from his now pierced ears he couldn't concentrate. Sensation was flooding back and the young man began to fidget.

His ears didn't hurt.

They didn't sting.

They _itched_.

He fisted his hands and waited impatiently for a pause in the older men's speech. When it came he seized his opportunity. "Father, may I ask you something?" The itching was ridiculous.

"What is it boy?"

"Did you ears-" he cut himself off with a hiss when he almost started scratching, "Did they itch?" Valerious looked startled for a moment.

"No, mine burned," he answered honestly.

Vladislaus finally gave in and tentatively ran his nails around the afflicted skin. It didn't help much. He kept his nails so short for battle it was almost pointless. Wrinkled hands pulled his own away.

"Stop," his father demanded, "You'll infect them."

"But they're driving me mad," Vladislaus whimpered, "No wonder vanity is a sin."  
>Gabriel bit his tongue to keep from laughing. Valerious couldn't help a smile.<p>

"Go and get some rest," he said softly.

Vladislaus nodded slowly, "Alright."

He knew he was being sent away in order not to be a nuisance. As he turned to leave Gabriel spoke up. "I think I'll retire as well…if you don't mind."

"Of course not," Valerious consented, "I'll see you both in the morning."

"Vlad wait," said man paused halfway out the door, "I'll walk with you." Vladislaus smiled gratefully.

When in the deserted corridors they took each other's hands once more. They knew it was best to remain silent, so as to hear any approaching footsteps. They reached Vladislaus' chamber, though Gabriel followed him right in. The raven haired man turned to his lover. He lived for these moments alone with Gabriel. His heart hammered in his chest, and he was aware of the unspoken promise of the night's events though Gabriel loved to tease and keep him waiting. The older man strode up to him and wrapped his arms around Vladislaus' trim waist.

"Are they still itching?" he asked.

"Huh? ... Oh yes."

"Well lucky for you I know how to make it better," Gabriel whispered. His voice was taking on a silken quality and his eyes glittered mischievously. He was going into seducer mode, and Vladislaus was doomed to give into his every whim.

A faint gasp escaped his lips as Gabriel leaned forward. A pleased hum rumbled in the older man's throat as he captured a golden hoop between his teeth. He held onto his lover with a steel grip, ensuring he wouldn't pull away from Gabriel's affections. Vladislaus let out a pitiful whimper as Gabriel brought his earlobe into his sinful mouth. His face heated as Gabriel started sucking earring and all. Gabriel gave a pleased moan reveling in the tang of metal, a hint of blood, and his lover's own natural taste. It was easy to get the raven haired young man hot and bothered.

And oh how he enjoyed doing so.

"Gabriel," he pleaded arching his back and pushing his hips forward. As soon as his name left Vladislaus' lips, Gabriel pulled back. The younger man looked upset he'd stopped his ministrations though somewhat dazed.

'_Job well done_,' Gabriel complimented himself.

"Does that feel better?"

"What?"

Gabriel chuckled. He had no idea he was good enough to make Vladislaus _completely_ forget. It took him a moment but he caught on. Surprisingly enough the skin Gabriel had been giving some intimate attention no longer bothered him. He nodded before hesitantly meeting his lover's hazel eyes.

"C-Can you do it to the other one?" Vladislaus ventured.

Gabriel grinned wide enough to show off his white teeth. The future Count had just given him permission to do anything he wished. Vladislaus gulped as Gabriel moved to his right ear. He remained helpless in his lover's grasp, writhing and squirming. Gabriel eventually let go of his earring and he admired the panting temptation in front of him.

"If I'd known how well these suit you I'd have let you get them earlier," he muttered. Vladislaus' flush intensified with his anger.

"Why were you so keen to stop me?" he demanded.

In response Gabriel pulled the younger man right against him, causing his young lover to bite his lip as their hips pressed together.

"I like controlling you," he answered simply.

"I thought angels were supposed to be selfless," Vladislaus quipped.

"You my dear are the only exception to the rule."

"Sadistic bastard," he muttered.

He gasped when Gabriel cupped his firm bottom.

"Only ever for you Vlad," he teased.

'_No wonder they kicked you out of Heaven!_'


End file.
